Dundrum-class dreadnought
HISTORY OF THE CLASS: The Dundrum-class heavy dreadnought was designed by ex-fleet admiral turned private contractor Victor Hondo. The development of the ship was handled by the Gold-helm ship builders at Oakus. Security of the ships development was delegated to Captain Thomas Winslow of ONI Section 3. During the design process the dreadnaught’s appearance changed greatly - from looking like a giant frigate, to looking like a bigger version of the Halcyon. The admiralty thought that the creation of a ship of its size would be costly and a waste of resources. Hondo would assure them that the dreadnaught would be a valuable asset to the UNSC. To get the materials,ships at ship breakers were melted down and reform it into new battle plates. The components that were thought out dated were repaired and upgraded. A few of the admiralty were against the idea of the dreadnought and had tried to prevent it’s construction from happening. However ONI soon took a great deal of interest in the ships development. Hondo sent word to the ship yards at Oakus to begin building. The construction begins on February 10 2395. In 2444 the ship was partially constructed and Victor Hondo hand died of a heart attack a year before. ONI assigned Commander Morgan Sly as the new head of the project. Captain Thomas Winslow of ONI section 3 was also sent much to the commanders dismay. It wasn’t long after he was put incharge that an insurrectionists group infiltrated the dreadnought and planted explosives along a starboard side corridor. Many of the construction crew were killed in the explosion and more with the lack of oxygen. The rebles were found, interrogated and executed by the OPDF. The ship was repaired but when the Human/Covenant war began it was quickly finished causing it to be smaller than intended. The ship was named Dundrum after the first round keep castle in Ireland dating back to William the Conquere. The dreadnought was become the biggest ship at the time before the Infinity. It would see little combat than expected. The first time the class was used was during the battle to retake the planet of Arcadia. It unfortunately an attack from a covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser knocked out all weapon systems. The dreadnought deployed troops to the surface, before pulling out. It’s first major battle was at Reach where it arrived to defend the planet but was to late. It would engage a CAS-class assault carrier and 2 corvettes. It would destroy the three covenant ships before returning to earth. POST WAR: After the covenant fell and ONYX was opened to reveal a treasure trove of Forerunner equipment, it was used on the ‘UNSC Infinity’ but the technology was also put on to both of the dreadnoughts. The Dundrum and Carrickfergus where fully completed after the ‘Infinity’ was. They became noticeably bigger than the ‘Infinity’ and to stop people from noticing they cept the dreadnoughts far from the ‘Infinity’ to keep the illusion of it being the biggest ship ever. The plan worked to great success. After the first and second battle of Requiem, both ships were recalled to earth for new orders. The ‘Carrickfergus’ was sent to Oakus as the covenant remanent known as the ‘True Inheritors’. The Inheritors fleet arrived at Oakus after tracking a forerunner signature. The OPDF fleet had already engaged the attacking force but where being cut down quickly. The ‘Carrickfergus’ and its fleet arrived behind the Inheritor’s fleet, trapping them. Most of the Inheritor fleet was destroyed, with the rest changing sides or surrendered. Armament Category:Battlecruisers Category:UNSC Ship Classes